


They Are Not Friends

by cockroachcowboy



Category: Danny Elfman - Fandom, Oingo Boingo - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: Steve crashes at Danny’s place because his car broke down.





	They Are Not Friends

“You’re my little samurai you know that?” Danny caressed the empty spot on his bed in a manner that made it look more sexual than he probably intended. “I come over for one night and I’m getting hit on. Real fucking classy.” Steve stirred his night’s cup of coffee, this stuff made him tired despite everyone else swearing it was for the opposite. “I wouldn’t be here if my car hadn’t broken down in the middle of the freeway, ok? I had topless chicks and booze galore in the backseat, but I guess God got a little jealous.” Steve licked his spoon before tossing it somewhere. Danny slapped his thigh as he laughed, his cheeky little grin grew bigger on his face. Only a few seconds had past but Steve missed hearing Danny’s air filled compliments. Steve threw his head back sharply. “Ooh- but don’t stop, please! Flatter me some more elfy.” He did the some kind of jiggy before sitting down on Danny’s bed. He was utterly shocked that Danny’s bed didn’t give way, the thing looked like he made it his damn self. “Question.” Danny rolled his head over to Steve. “Hm?” One of his hands snaked their way under his chin for support. “If I died right now what would you do?” Danny laughed in his face. “Ta!- I’m being serious!” Danny’s eyebrows flickered with thought. “I’d probably take your wallet and finally get a peek at your embarrassing ID photo.” Steve’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you! It’s not embarrassing, it’s—yeah-well.. Ok. But it’s nothing climatic.” “Lemme see! Lemme see!” Danny threw his whole body across Steve’s in an attempt to dig for it. “Quit it, will you?! God, you’re worse than a child.” Steve pulled out his wallet and threw it in the nightstand beside him. He closed the drawer, pinching one of Danny’s fingers in the process. “Mama Kluso!” Danny sucked on it like a child, Steve’s statement was coming true. “Since when where you Italian?” 

  

Later that night.. 

 

They both were sound asleep now, Steve snored like a bear and was sprawled out, while Danny curled himself up into his own little ball. Headlights from a passing car caused Danny’s eyes to flutter open. He didn’t need to roll over to know Steve was in a coma, he rolled his eyes. His lips pursed as he tried moving quietly, the sheet that they were sharing wasn’t helping him out in the slightest. He tried moving in time with Steve’s snores, just to be extra sure the ogre beside him wouldn’t crush him to death for what he was about to do. He peeled the blanket off himself and placed a knee in between Steve’s legs. His left arm supported his upper half while the right pulled the drawer out slowly. Danny looked like he was doing some fucked up kind of push up or giving a corpse CPR. The drawer squeaked just a tiny bit, Steve’s face twitched. “Shit-“ Danny’s brain went into full panic mode. He blindly searched for the wallet as his heart pounded in his ears. He had the tip of it in between his fingers, he coaxed it out toward the front of the drawer carefully. His thumb wrapped around it as he hooked it up to himself. He quickly flicked it open. “Pfft-!” His cheeks swelled with air, he spit all over Steve.  Steve’s eyes cracked open like window blinds. He awoke to the scene of the crime, Danny’s eyes were practically watering from holding back his laughter. “I knew I should’ve hid that somewhere else.” Steve grinned as he slapped himself on the forehead. “You look-“ Danny couldn’t even put it into words. “Enough of that now.“ Steve pulled his wallet out of the ginger’s hand. “Are you happy with yourself?” “Very!” Danny barked back. They giggled at each other before realizing how they were placed. “Huh, you trying to make a move on me Mr. Wonderful?” He motioned to Danny’s current position. Danny’s cheeks grew red, he chuckled softly. “That wasn’t what I was ah- going for I promise.” Steve pulled him down by his wife beater into a kiss. Danny felt Steve’s stubble rub against his bottom lip. Steve pushed him back, his eyebrow raised. “You sure?” Danny giggled warmly as he pressed his forehead into Steve’s. “Nope.” Steve pecked him on the lips once more. “Cut it out, you know you love me.” He hugged Danny close to his chest as they went back to sleep. They dreamed of squiggling reptiles fighting crafty little samurai.

**Author's Note:**

> For all you people praying with your eyes closed for Oingo Boingo fics, pray no more! Believe me, I was just as stunned knowing this is uncharted territory! So I wrote this within a couple of minutes cause I wanted to make that a thing of the past! I’ll definitely be writing more for these two as time goes by! Reptiles and Samurai has to be one of the most romantic sounding songs I’ve ever heard so that’s why this fic is named after a line within it! (Forbidden Zone stories kind of count, but not really.)


End file.
